


Smut Prompt 9

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrases were: “Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”“What are you doing in my bed?!”





	Smut Prompt 9

Cas drug himself into his house. It had been one of those days at work. He’d been irritated since the moment he got there, and now all he wanted was to relax and forget about it.

He went to his bedroom to get changed. He took off his coat off and began to unbutton his shirt on the way.

He walked into the bedroom and stopped.

Dean, his twenty-one year old neighbor was in his bed. In his bed naked.

“What are you doing in my bed?!”

Dean smiled. “I crawled in the window.”

Cas couldn’t believe it. Dean was unbelievably handsome, and they’d been flirting a little back and forth for months. But Cas thought it had all been harmless, never expecting anything to come from it.

But now, Dean was naked in his bed.

Dean looked at him. Cas looked back.

He looked Dean up and down. He bit his lip.

Dean grinned. “Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”

Cas couldn’t help himself. This was just too much to pass up.

He slowly undressed, Dean’s eyes on his every move. Dean licked his lips, and Cas had to suppress a moan.

Dean spread his legs and shifted. Cas kept his eyes on him, pulling down his boxers. Dean’s eyes went down and he smiled.

“Figured you’d be hung.”

Cas crawled over him, straddling Dean’s hips with his knees. He leaned over and kissed Dean.

Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues met and danced together.

Cas bit Dean lightly on the shoulder and then sucked on a nipple. Dean let his head fall back on the pillow.

“Oh god… Cas…”

Cas sucked the other nipple and then worked his mouth down Dean’s body.

Dean’s cock was standing up, and Cas sucked on the head a couple of times, listening to Dean moan.

Cas scooted lower and grabbed Dean’s legs. He pulled them in the air, and Dean grabbed them. Cas put his face to Dean’s ass, and used his hand to spread Dean wide. Dean groaned as Cas licked over his hole.

“Fuck! Cas, it’s… oh god.”

Cas chuckled and ran his tongue around Dean’s hole, then shoved his tongue into Dean. Dean tightened on it then relaxed.

Cas ate Dean out for a few minutes, then sat up. He reached for the lube, and grabbed a condom while he was at it.

He lubed up his hand and then pushed one finger into Dean. Dean’s eyes got big and he groaned.’

“Has anyone fucked this hole of yours before?”

Dean shook his head. “N-no, Cas.”

“Then I’m going to need to take my time.”

Cas moved his finger back and forth until he felt Dean rela. Then he added a second finger and Dean gasped.

He pushed them in and crooked them, finding Dean’s prostate. He rubbed over it lightly and Dean arched his back.

‘Oh holy fuck!”

Cas chuckled. He fingered Dean until he could get three fingers in him.

Dean was begging, “Please, Cas, please! I need your cock in me!”

Cas kissed Dean’s lower belly. “Patience, babe. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean made a sound like a sob, but Cas just kept his fingers in Dean.

Finally he figured that Dean was about as open as he was going to get. He pulled his fingers out and opened the condom, rolling it on. He lubed it up and got over Dean.

Dean grabbed his shoulders. 

“Ready?”

“Oh fuck yeah, Please…”

Cas pushed in and Dean made a sound somewhere between a moan and a groan.  Cas pushed in slowly, but didn’t stop until he was fully inside.

He held then.

“Let me know when you’re ready, Dean.”

Dean blinked, then nodded. Cas pulled slowly back and pushed in again.

Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ arms.

“Oh god, it’s so good, Cas…”

Cas leaned forward and kissed him. He increased his speed but was still gentle.

Dean looked in his eyes. “Cas, I need… more…”

Cas smiled down at Dean and thrust in harder. Dean gasped and gripped Cas’ arms even tighter.

Cas went harder and faster, knowing Dean could take it. 

“Can you come for me, baby?”

Dean nodded wildly. He clenched down on Cas’ cock and Cas gasped. 

Then Dean came. He yelled and shot white strings of cum onto his belly and chest.

The sight of it pushed Cas over the edge. He thrust in, losing his rhythm and came hard.

He paused, catching his breath, then pulled out. Dean hissed at the sudden emptiness.

Cas took off the condom and tossed it in the trash. He got his shirt and wiped Dean off. Then he laid down and pulled Dean to him. Dean cuddled into his side.

“So, was that all you thought it would be?”

Dean took a deep breath. “It was so much better, so fucking good. I knew it would be.”

Cas looked down at him. “What possessed you to do something like this?’

Dean looked up at him. “Dude, I’ve been in love with you since you moved in. I got tired of waiting for you.”

Cas thought about it. “And you just decided to take matters into your own hands? Not to mention giving me your virginity.”

Dean nodded. “I’m not kidding, Cas. I love you.”

Cas smiled and kissed him. “I think I’m in love with you too, boy.” 

Dean snuggled closer. “I know.’ 

Cas just smiled and shook his head. 


End file.
